Lila Sawyer
Lila Sawyer, a nice girl from Hey Arnold! She came from a farming community she calls "Pleasentville" and lives with her father. Nothing is ever mentioned about her mother. She is Arnold's crush. However, she only prefers Arnold as a friend. She had a crush on Arnold's cousin Arnie. She knows that Helga loves Arnold and offered to help Helga become more like her in one episode. She was Olga Pataki's lil sis in the "Big Sis" episode and they seemed to get along with each other really well. She was voiced by Ashley Buccille. Biography Lila makes her first appearance in the episode "Ms. Perfect". She is one of P.S. 118's "new kids." She's new to "the big city," having moved with her father from Pleasantville, a farming community. Lila is, as Helga puts it, "little miss perfect." She's as smart as Phoebe, as stylish as Rhonda, and the most popular girl among the boys. At first, the other girls are jealous, but when they learn about her humble, disadvantaged home life, they begin to sympathize with her. Helga's dislike for Lila later resurfaces in the episode "Arnold & Lila", even though it is the result of Helga's own actions. Lila decides that she "like-likes" Arnold after finding "Arnold Loves Lila" written on an alley wall while walking home from school. Arnold initially rejects Lila's advances, but eventually develops a crush on her. But by that point, Lila has already gotten over her romantic feelings for Arnold, and says that while she's flattered that he has a crush on her, she only likes him as a friend. In "School Play", she is assigned the penultimate understudy, making her the last person Helga has to get through in order to play Juliet opposite Arnold as Romeo. However, all of Helga's attempts to get Lila to quit fail. Lila suddenly begins to hint she knows why Helga wants to play Juliet, and says she would be willing to quit if Helga admitted she liked Arnold. Helga eventually admits to Lila that she does have a crush on Arnold, and Lila willingly gives the role to Helga---this makes Lila one of just a few people who know of Helga's crush on Arnold, including Phoebe (Helga's best friend), Dr. Bliss (Helga's therapist) and Brainy (from stalking Helga). Some fans have speculated that Helga's crush on Arnold could be a reason why Lila continues to only like Arnold as a friend. In "Timberly Loves Arnold", Timberly asks Arnold, "Did anyone ever really hurt your feelings?," and Arnold sadly looks at Lila. After Arnold gets turned down again by Lila at the end of the episode, he finally decides to try to let go of his romantic feelings for her. Lila does make an appearance in Hey Arnold!: The Movie, albeit a very brief one as she is only seen in the beginning playing with Sheena, Stinky and Sid. Category:Characters Category:Hey Arnold! characters Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Daughters Category:In love Category:Heroines Category:Damsel in distress Category:Cartoon characters Category:Nickelodeon characters